


Always Together, Always Apart

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Character Study, Community: mcsheplets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-10
Updated: 2009-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teyla watches them, always together and yet always apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Together, Always Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **McSheplets** #38 Together Apart

Teyla watched them walking away from her down the corridor, caught up in their strange conversations about men in tights and black or red capes; shoulders bumping then parting, hands brushing then parting, eyes turning to share warm looks then parting to check the way ahead.

Together. Apart. Together. Apart. Like a courtship dance played in a straight line.

Even their words followed the dance; drawing together in conspiracy, apart in ridicule, together in agreement, apart in denial.

She shook her head and smiled at the strange ways of these people she had come to consider as more than just friends. She thought of the adversity that had pulled them together and the confusing regulations that had kept them apart, pushing them into the arms of others like Katie and Teer, like Jennifer and Chaya. She thought of the Stargate and this amazing city of the Ancestors that had brought them together, and the intolerance of people of their own world who would tear them apart given the chance.

They reached the end of the corridor and faltered, for John's quarters lay in one direction and Rodney's in the other. Silently she wondered if they would always remain oblivious to the fact that they were stronger together, and far weaker apart. That they needed to be together in order to work so well apart.

She sighed deeply, about to turn away rather than see them part company but froze, eyes widening as Rodney's hand reached out tentatively towards John, his fingers brushing the bare skin of John's forearm. From here she could not make out the softly spoken words but all her life she had learned to read actions and gestures.

By the time they disappeared round the corner, heading for Rodney's room--together--she was smiling so widely that her face was beginning to ache.

Perhaps they were not so oblivious after all.

END


End file.
